Hermione's Second Chance
by RYCBAR0426
Summary: Hermione has been on the run since the fall of the magical community. She has lost everyone she loves and she is ready to die. Someone else has different plans for her. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

Hermione had spent years on the run. She had lost everyone she loved and she was was done. She was ready to die, ready to see Harry and Ron again. As she laid on the cold ground, the screams around her began to fade and she felt her body drifting into the calm that she knew meant her time running was over. The grass beneath her was red with blood. Hermione blinked as a blinding white light appeared around her. She smiled; this was it. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face and the world turned black.

Hermione wasn't ready to open her eyes yet so she stayed still savoring the warmth that enveloped her. She heard soft murmuring and her heart thudded in her chest. "Harry? Ron?" She whispered, her throat raw and sore. The murmuring stopped and two sets of heavy footsteps made their way cautiously to her side. Her eyes were heavy and she struggled to open them. She made a move to sit up and realized that she couldn't move. Panic burst through her and her eyes shot open. Flailing she struggled against the ropes securing her wrists and ankles. "That's not going to help," a deep voice boomed. Shocked, she tried to draw back from the strange voice. "Either let me go or kill me already! I never help Lord Voldemort!" Yanking on her binds again she was startled when a gentler voice came from the other side of the room. "Wait, who?" "Very funny," she paused really looking at the men before her. Why the hell were they wearing muggle clothes? "Wow, never thought I'd see the day Death Eaters would wear muggle clothes." They were pulling it off too, if she wasn't certain that she was about to die she might have blushed at being tied up in front of such good looking men. She watched as they exchanged confused looks. The short one glaced at her for a moment before stepping closer, "I say we just kill her. She's either lying or totally nuts." "Dean," the taller one said softly "we ran the tests, she's human." "Of course I'm bloody human!" Both men looked at her. "Oh Yea? Because the last time I checked humans don't just appear in our motel room unconscious. Come on Sammy, when has it ever been that simple?" Shaking his head Sam took a few steps closer to the bed. Hermione shrank back as he extended his hands. "Don't worry, I'm just going to loosen these." Reaching slowly towards her wrists loosening the knots enough for her to draw her arms to her chest. "I'm Sam," he said handing her a glass of water from the side table, "this is my brother Dean." "Where am I?" she asked , her hands shaking as she brought the glass to her nose. Not smelling any potions she gulped down the water. "I think the better question is, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Dean shouted. Scanning her eyes to his face she saw only hardness. Did he really not know who she was? How was that possible?

The three jumped as the door banged open. "What the hell did you idjets do now?" a gruff voice asked from the door way. A loud gasp rang through the room and all eyes turned to Hermione. Her eyes were wide and she straighted her back, "Uncle Bobby?" The boys whipped their heads back to their friend mouths hanging open. "Hermione? Is that you?" Nodding her head viciously tears burned her eyes. It had been years since she had seen her Uncle Bobby, years since she had attended her Aunt Karen's funeral.

"Balls."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for following this story, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I promise to update much more frequently.

As previously stated, I own nothing!

Previously:

The three jumped as the door banged open. "What the hell did you idjets do now?" a gruff voice asked from the door way. A loud gasp rang through the room and all eyes turned to Hermione. Her eyes were wide and she straighted her back, "Uncle Bobby?" The boys whipped their heads back to their friend mouths hanging open. "Hermione? Is that you?" Nodding her head viciously tears burned her eyes. It had been years since she had seen her Uncle Bobby, years since she had attended her Aunt Karen's funeral.

"Balls."

Lifting his ball cap, Bobby used his free hand to push back his hair. "Alright boys," he said letting out a deep breath "untie her."

"No." Dean's gruff voice echoed loudly in the empty hotel room.

"Listen here boy," Bobby said making his way towards the bed, "I told you to let her go."

"Not until we get some answers. Who is she? Why haven't we ever met her?"

"Dean." Sam said, trying to calm his brother down. "Bobby trusts her, that's gotta mean something."

Not hearing a disagreement Sam turn and made his way back towards the bed. He noticed that Her…_what did they say her name was? Hermany? Hermiownie? _Had fliched when he got too close. "I'm sorry" Looking more closely at her he noticed the distinct black circles under her eyes. She looked as though it had been a long time since she'd had a shower, and she could use one or two of Dean's favorite Cheeseburgers.

"My name is Sam Winchester. The big goon over there is my big brother Dean. He can be a little tough, but it is necessary some times."

"Hermione"

"Well, Hermione, it's nice to meet you. I can't believe Bobby has a niece. He's never mentioned you."

Sam watched as a sad cloud of emotion crossed Hermione's face before it was quickly covered a face Sam had seen so many times before on Dean—the look of a warrior.

Rubbing her wrists Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and sat with her back against the headboard. From her spot she could see Sam, the kind young man who had untied her and offered her food, arguing with Dean. Hermione wasn't sure what to think of Dean. Maybe if things were different, if she hadn't been through the war, if she hadn't lost every person she had ever loved, maybe she might think he was handsome. Every few minutes his eyes would leave his brother and land on her, she could see the anger, the hate, and even fear. She had seen this look so many times before in the eyes of Malfoy. At the memory of his deep grey eyes a sharp pain radiated through her chest.

It was a long moment before she realized the room had gone silent. Glancing up she spotted her uncle worriedly looking her way from beside Sam. She realized she must have made a pained noise out loud. It was Dean's reaction to this that truly puzzled her. He had not looked at her when she gasped like the other two, he had looked at his own chest, slight pain etched on his face. His hand now lingered above his heart and his eyes made their way to hers.

"What the fuck was that?" He boomed

"What?" Sam asked, looking between the two of them.  
>"I don't know, she gasped, and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest." Bringing his eyes to hers he spoke directly to her again. "What did you do to me? What are you?"<p>

Hermione was confused, this was new. Why had this man felt her pain? It was her heart that was breaking, so why had he felt it?

"Uncle Bobby?" She said, her eyes never leaving Dean.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"Do you still have all of those books on Magic that Dumbledore let you borrow?"

"Yeah, 'course. Why? What's happened? Do you think Dean's being affected by your magic?  
>"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA" Dean interrupted, "What do you mean <em>her<em> magic? Is she a witch? Damn it Bobby, you let a witch free in our hotel room?"

Not fazed by Dean's interruption Bobby stepped closer to Hermione.

"So, what is it? What do you think is happening?"

"Well it's extremely rare, I mean there hasn't been a reported case of it since Merlin, but I think….I think I may have imprinted on Dean….."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for following my story, I'm not really sure where this is headed, but hopefully somewhere steamy! Stay tuned!

Again, I own nothing.

Dean paced the small hotel room as the three bookworms worked their "magic."

_God, I can't believe out of all the hot chicks I could be stuck with for the rest of my life, I get the female-witch version of Sammy. She's been here like 6 hours and she's already been through at least 6 books… Giant books. _

"Mione." Bobby called, interrupting the quiet in the room.

All eyes turned to him, except hers, which were glued to her book.

"Mm-hmm?" She questioned, not looking up.

"Why don't you and Dean run out and get some food." Bobby suggested.

"I'm not hungry" she replied almost automatically, as if she'd said this many times before while stuck in a book.

"Listen kid," Bobby said a little more forcefully. "You look like you haven't eaten in weeks, and if Dean doesn't get some pie in him quick, to calm him down, he's going to burn a hole in the carpet with all that pacing."

Sighing she slowly put down here book.

"Don't worry. We're actually pretty good at this." Sam said with a bit of a wink.

"Alright come on Dean. Let's go get some pie." Hermione said, walking towards the door.

Before she could reach it Dean had rushed past her mumbling something that sounded remarkably similar to "'bout damn time."

Hermione stared at the food on her plate. Yesterday she had been alone in the cold woods, starving and ready to die. Now she was sitting in a warm, road-side diner listening to old American music and staring at the largest cheeseburger she had ever seen.

"DAMN IT HERMIONE! EAT!" Dean yelled, his fork clattering to the table.  
>"Listen," she started "I know this is scary and confusing, but there's no reason to shout." Hermione slowly began to cut her giant burger in half.<p>

"Scary? You think I'm scared?" He scoffed. "I thought Bobby said you were smart." He said shaking his head.

Confused Hermione's burger-filled hands paused halfway to her mouth.

"This thing…this…imprint. We, for some god-forsaken reason are connected and I can FEEL how hungry you are Hermione. It just figures I'd get stuck with an anorexic witch for the rest of my life." He scoffed.

Hermione took a few bites of her food before responding. She wanted time to figure out how to explain this…plus this burger was really delicious.

"It's not that I haven't _wanted _to eat, it's just that food can be a little scarce when you're running from the law." She said, a small shrug to her shoulders.

Never in his life had Dean been so surprised that he dropped Pie. Other food yes, Pie—No.

"You? Bookworm, goody-too-shoes Hermione on the lamb? What'd ya do? Keep a book checked out too long from the library?" Dean smiled and humor filled his eyes.

A dark look clouded Hermione's eyes and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Looking up she locked her eyes directly onto Deans.

"I killed the love of my life."

Just like before a sharp pain filled Dean's chest and his breath caught in his throat. _Shit. How can she stand this? Is this how she feels all the time?_

Looking back across the table he saw Hermione's chair empty. Swinging his eyes through the diner he caught the back of her large hair disappearing into the ladies room.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't thank you all enough for all the amazing reviews! Keep 'em coming!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Hermoine leaned heavily on the rusting sink in the diner bathroom. Tears were streaming down her face, and it was getting harder for her to breathe. Looking up her eyes glazed and in an instant she was back in Hogwarts. Looking around her, she realized she must be remembering her third year.

She was struggling under her class load, and she knew that as much as Harry and Ron loved her, they just wouldn't understand her need to be the best. All her life she had been different, in the muggle world her magic had made her different from others, and in the magic world her muggle parents made her different. All she wanted was to prove that as different as she was, she could still be the best and brightest witch of her age. Everyone always thought it came so easily to her, but she worked so hard.

Late one night she was walking back to her dorm room from the library when a noise ahead made her pause. The hallway in front of her was dimly lit and she could hear small sobs coming from a dark alcove. Walking slowly and silently towards the other student Hermione was stunned. Shining brightly in the dark she could see the unmistakable shade of blonde resting on the student's arms. The boy's shoulders were shaking s hard she was afraid he might make himself sick. Placing her bag on the floor she sank to her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When Hermione was younger, her mother would lay next to her in her bed, and smooth her hair back. She would sing a soft lullaby and she would make Hermione feel safe and loved. Hermione didn't think about who she was hugging, she didn't think about how many times he had made her cry, or how often he had made her push to be the best. Her fingers instinctively began running through his short smooth hair. Softly she began to sing her mother's lullaby. The boy's sob slowed and he began to lean heavily into her strong embrace. Slowly his arms came up and wrapped around her, squeezing gently.

He stayed that way for a few moments before drawing back. He kept his eyes on the ground and his face became the blank mask she was so used to.

"Can you give me a day or two?" His voice came out with a bit of rasp, and she had never heard anything so sad, or so sexy.

"Pardon?" She asked, confused.

"Just give me a day or two to prepare before you tell all your Gryffindor friends that you caught me sobbing like a baby."

"My Gryffindor friends, won't hear anything from me." She said soothingly.

Draco finally raised his eyes and when they met Hermione's she would swear she could see right into his soul. His grey eyes, which normally looked at her with hate were filled with such sorrow she struggled to not reach out and again wrap her arms around him.

They were quiet for a while. Just sitting in companionable silence.

"What was that song?"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"The song you were singing while you held me. What was it?"

"Oh! I hadn't realized I was singing that out loud," she blushed. "My mum used to sing that to me when I was sad." She cleared her throat, wanting to share. "I spent a lot of time getting beat up as a kid."

Draco's head shot up and of all the looks she had seen on his face, she had never seen him look so angry.

"Kids can be cruel." She said, shrugging and looking away.

"Why are you so kind? Everything you've been through, everything I've put you through, should have made you so cruel. But still you comfort me. How?"

Taking a moment to think she looked at Draco. For the first time she realized that she wasn't looking at the Slytherin Prince, she wasn't looking at the Malfoy heir, she was looking a Draco.

"I guess, I just have to tell myself that if I lose my kindness, if I become like those who have tormented me, what will become of those who need me?"

Draco let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "Bloody Gryffindors."

The bathroom door slammed against the wall and Hermione was pulled back to the present. Dean's eyes swept quickly across the bathroom before landing on her. Slumped on the floor, arms around her knees, and silent sobs were racking her body.

"Christ Hermione. What the hell?"

He rushed to her side and wrapped her in his arms. Quickly lifting her into his arms he made his way out of the diner.

Throwing the door to the hotel room open, Dean strode quickly over to the bed. Instead of laying her down, he climbed into the middle of the bed and pulled her into his lap. Holding her close he rocked her back and forth. Remembering where he was, he looked up and saw Bobby and Sam staring open mouth at the pair on the bed. Shaking his head he let them know he'd fill them in later.

This was going to be one hell of a long imprint.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously On:

Throwing the door to the hotel room open, Dean strode quickly over to the bed. Instead of laying her down, he climbed into the middle of the bed and pulled her into his lap. Holding her close he rocked her back and forth. Remembering where he was, he looked up and saw Bobby and Sam staring open mouth at the pair on the bed. Shaking his head he let them know he'd fill them in later.

This was going to be one hell of a long imprint.

AGAIN: I OWN NADA!

Dean watched, filled with disgust as Hermione placed feather light kisses on the neck of an obviously fake blonde. _Come on, no one is born with hair that color! _A pit formed in his stomach when he heard her let out a small moan.

He averted his eyes. Looking around he admired the lush surroundings. Beautiful paintings hung on stone walls, and there was a large stone fireplace throwing shadows across the room. Walking towards the window Dean was in awe. He had never seen anything so green. Looking across the large expanse before him he spotted the entrance to a forest and what appeared to be some sort of sports arena. It was beautiful.

"Scotland." Hermione's soft voice said from beside him.

Whipping his head back towards the couple on the couch, Dean's mouth opened and closed in confusion.

"How did you get here Dean?" Hermione asked, sounded a bit angry.

"Where exactly is _here_?" Dean asked, trying hard to look away from the couple, now in a heated embrace on the couch.

Hermione stepped between him and her other self and he felt both angry and relieved.

"This is my dream Dean. Well, more of a memory. How did you get here? In all of my readings so far I haven't come across anything about shared dreams… curious."

Silence lay between them. He had no idea how he'd gotten here. All he remembered was falling asleep, with her still wrapped tightly in his arms; her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Sooo…who's the punk?" Dean asked nodding towards a now partially naked blonde.

"Punk? Really Dean?" Hermione almost laughed. Sighing she stepped closer two the pair on the couch. Dean saw such longing in her eyes and he wasn't sure why that tore his insides to pieces.

"His name is…was Malfoy."

Dean snorted. "Phft, Malfoy? What kind of name is Malfoy.?"

Hermione rounded on him. "Actually, it's a wizard name. A quiet prominent one." Her nose tilted up in the boy's defense.

Huffing Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. "I knew you were a rich kid."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, anger boiling to the surface.

"Well, look at you. Fancy uniforms mean a private school." He gestured wildly around him before continuing, " a private school, in Scotland….in a freaking Castle. Kissing a "very prominent wizard." He finished in a mock Hermione whine.

Dean woke with a start as her palm connected with his cheek. Still asleep in his arms, she rested against his chest. He looked down and her eyes began to flutter. In an instant her eyes had popped open and she jumped from the bed.  
>Standing with her hands on her hips she glared at him.<p>

"You know nothing, Dean Winchester!" She shouted. Stepping closer she extended her pointer finger and pressed it against his chest. "And if you _ever_" she said, her voice eerily calm, "_ever, _insult Draco Malfoy in front of me again, I'll hex your bollocks so far up your arse you'll never sit straight again!"

She turned and headed towards the door. Just before it closed behind her she peeped her head back in. "Oh, and Dean, stay OUT of my dreams!"

The door slammed and Dean dropped his head against the headboard, bringing his hands up to rub is eyes.

"Shut up Sammy." He said gruffly.  
>"What? I didn't say anything!" Sam said<p>

"I can hear the smile in your voice you ass" Dead said opening one eye to look at his brother.

"Look" Sam started, "all I'm saying is that you did kind of go into her dreams, while she was already upset, and insult her dead boyfriend…not smart man."

"Shut. Up. Sammy." Dean repeated.

Bobby shook his head and headed after his neice. Sam and Dean laughed together when he shouted at them through the closed door, "Idjets!"


	6. Chapter 6

For all you who have waited so patiently, I want to sincerely thank you. Your dedication to my story means so very much to me!

"Shut up Sammy! He said gruffly.

"What? I didn't say anything!" Sam said.

'"I can hear the smile in your voice you ass." Dean said opening one eye to look at his brother.

"Look," Sam started, "all I'm saying is that you did kind of go into her dreams, while she was really upset, and insult her dead boyfriend...not smart man."

"Shut. Up. Sammy." Dean repeated.

Bobby shook his head and headed after his niece. Sam and Dean laughed together when he shouted at them through the closed door. "Idjets!"

I OWN NOTHING!

Bobby slowly walked slowly towards the bench that his niece... _God.. my niece... how did I let this happen to her. _sat looking out into the woods next to the motel.

"Hey kid." He said, placing his hands in his pockets, not really sure what to do. "Wanna talk about it?"

Hermione chuckled and brought her sad eyes up to her uncle's face. "Uncle Bobby... you and I both know you're not great at the teenage girl thing" and small smile etched on her face made him chuckle.

"Thank God." He mumbled and slid into the seat next to her.

For a few moments they both just say there in the quiet. Not sure where to begin.

""How..."Hermione's voice was small, smaller than he had ever heard and it broke his heart. "How did you forgive yourself...for what happened to Aunt Karen?"

Bobby's heart clenched at the name of his wife, it had been so long since he'd talked to someone who knew her.. someone who loved her. "I.." his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "For a long time, a very long time I had to tell myself that it's what she would have wanted. Ya know? If she knew that I let her become..a monster...she woulda tanned my hide." Hermione smiled softly as she remembered her Aunt Karen, how beauiftul and sweet she was, and how well she kept Uncle Bobby in line.

"Probably would've taken her favorite rolling pin to you." Hermione laughed, remembering how much her Aunt loved to bake pies. When she was a kid, her parents used to go on some sort of retreats for Dentists and every summer they shipped her off to her Uncle Bobby's. She had always loved it there. She'd met her best friend there, when she was just a girl. Thinking back on it her eyes grew wide... "No..." Whipping her head to look back at the door of the motel room then back at Bobby she nearly shouted at Bobby. "It can't be...he's... DeeDee?"

Bobby's chuckle shook the bench and he slowly stood and started walking back towards the room.

"Wondered how long it was gonna take that big brain of yours to put it together."

Hermione sat there for a long moment with her mouth hanging open and her cheeks began to fill with blood. "Bollocks"


	7. Chapter 7

"No..." Whipping her head to look back at the door of the motel room then back at Bobby she nearly shouted at Bobby. "It can't be...he's... DeeDee?"

Bobby's chuckle shook the bench and he slowly stood and started walking back towards the room.

"Wondered how long it was gonna take that big brain of yours to put it together."

Hermione sat there for a long moment with her mouth hanging open and her cheeks began to fill with blood. "Bollocks"

I OWN NOTHING

When Hermione slowly made her way back into the motel room she could still feel the blush in her cheeks. _How did I not realize? Oh God… Has he known this whole time? _She felt her blush deepen and she lowered her eyes to the ground.

After a few moments of forcing herself to calm down, she looked around the small room. The small kitchenette was filled with books and papers and the counters were covered in fast food containers. There was laundry scattered about the bedroom floor and there were various weapons scattered about.

Standing a little taller she headed towards the kitchen and began tossing the stale food into the trash. This she could do…this felt like home. After spending years on the run with Harry and Ron, she had gotten used to being the mother figure. So she cleaned, and her worries began to melt. It was more calming than she remember and the longer she cleaned the more her muscles began to relax and the lighter she felt.

Walking into the bedroom she pulled her wand from her sleeve, one thing she learned while living with boys, never and I mean never touch their dirty clothes with your hands. Lord knows what you'll find. Just as she was about to Scourgify their clothes, the bathroom door flung open and out walked a very clean, very wet, and very naked Dean. His eyes went quickly from the wand in her hand, now lazily pointed at the towel hanging around his hips and his face quickly hardened.

She wasn't sure her face could be any more red. Her eyes were glued to his body and they slowly traced a drop of water down the side of his neck, it made its way down his chest and over a tattoo she hadn't noticed before. The logical side of her brain wanted to study it, learn its meeting but her eyes were still glued to the drop of water making its way further down his chest.

"See something you like sweetheart" Dean's rough voice dragged her from his chest and she instantly turned and faced away from him.

"Hey Dean," Sam's voice became louder as he made his way into the bedroom. "aw come on Dean, put some clothes on before you blind the poor girl."

"Yea wouldn't want Mia to be too embarrassed" Bobby chimed in.

Dean's light smile quickly faded and he looked sharply at Bobby. "What did you call her?"

Bobby's knowing smile made Dean's pulse quicken. "Come on boy don't pretend you didn't recognize little Mia."

Dean's face paled and his eyes widened as he looked at Hermione, still facing the window.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Mia? As is….Mia? Your first kiss Mia?" Sam looked at all three adults and from his point of view he could see the adorable blush in Hermione's cheeks. _Whoa, not adorable. She's Deans..mate or something. Definitely not adorable._ Her eyes were pinched tightly closed and she looked as though she were trying to wake up from a bad dream.

Dean's shocked turned to a look that Sam had never seen before… a look so full of rage, it almost made him look like one of the demons they had spent their life changing.

Hermione's eyes flung open and she swung around, one hand placed on her chest. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Am I so terrible looking? So awful that you have to be this angry?"

For a moment she saw his eyes soften, and a spark of relief and joy flooded in her chest, feelings that didn't come from her, but from him.

Without removing his eyes from her his voice, low and hard echoed through the apartment. " You son of a bitch. You told me… I wanted to look for her. To find her and you.." He swung his head around and started walking angrily towards Bobby. Bobby stood his ground. "You told me she was dead Bobby." Dean all but screamed just inches from his face. "I loved her, and you told me she had died."

For a moment a flicker of regret flashed in Bobby's eyes, "She had just turned 11… I did what I had to." Hermione gasped as the pieces fell into place. The last time she had seen Dean was the summer she had received her Hogwarts letter… the summer they learned she was a witch….


	8. Chapter 8

For a moment a flicker of regret flashed in Bobby's eyes, "She had just turned 11… I did what I had to." Hermione gasped as the pieces fell into place. The last time she had seen Dean was the summer she had received her Hogwarts letter… the summer they learned she was a witch….

I OWN NOTHING!

The group sat in silence for a long time. Dean, sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, while Sam stood leaning against the door frame. Bobby sat in the kitchen nursing a glass of whiskey and Hermione…well Hermione wasn't really sure what she was doing.

For the past hour all she could think about was her time spent at her Uncle's home when she was a child. How could she have missed this? Glancing at Dean's back she remembered their time together.

"_Mia, this is Dean, him and his little brother are gonna be staying with us for a few weeks while their daddy's away. Why don't you take Dean and show him your favorite places." Bobby placed his hands on Dean's shoulders and kneeled down. "Dean, I know you're worried about your dad, but he'll be back before you know it okay?" _

"_No. I gotta watch Sammy." Dean stubbornly crossed his arms._

"_Don't you worry about Sam. Me and Karen are gonna take real good care of him. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's gonna need a diaper change, it's pretty smelly. I mean, unless YOU want to change his diaper." Bobby smiled._

_Dean's face scrunched up and he turned to look at Hermione. "What's your name?"_

"_Hermione Jean Granger. But Uncle Bobby calls me, Mia. I'm six." Hermione's smile was bright and her shoulders were held high, proud._

"_Why do you talk funny?" Dean asked, his gaze skeptical._

"_I'm from Britain. Uncle Bobby says it's a long long long way away from her, but I can show you on a map. It's only a little bit away."_

_Dean looked Hermione up and down, "Fine. But I'm not following no dumb girl. I'll find my own cool places. You can come if you want._

_Hermione smiled. She didn't have many friends around here, or even back at home, but she was sure she could get Dean to like her. "Okay DeeDee. Lead the way" She said giving her best salute._

_Dean scowled at her. "Don't call me that. Deedee sounds like a girl's name."_

"_Well, I think it's pretty. And I'll call you whatever I want." With that she took off running towards the field throwing a smile over her shoulder._

_Dean pouted for a minute before running after her. It had been so long since he'd played with another kid, even a silly girl would be better than nothing. _


End file.
